


Not Cheating, Just in Love

by NightSeira



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Band, Attempt at Humor, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSeira/pseuds/NightSeira
Summary: Ketika kuis berlangsung, Pete Wentz, asisten labolatorium Kimia Farmasi membisikkan lengkap jawaban soal kuisnya pada Patrick Stump, seorang mahasiswa baru.





	Not Cheating, Just in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Bakal cheesy dan klise abis orz siapkan hatimu membaca fiksi abal ini.

Adalah Senin pagi di mana Patrick Stump berlari menuju gedung labolatorium fakultasnya. Sambil menggigit roti lapis selai stroberi, ia mengeluarkan satu set jas labolatorium beserta masker dan sarung tangan. Sepasang sepatu penunjang keamanan juga telah melindungi kedua kakinya.

Ini adalah hari pertama Patrick memasukin labolatorium fakultasnya, yang dimulai dengan Praktikum Kimia Farmasi. Sebagai seorang maba alias mahasiswa baru–apalagi ia masih dalam masa orientasi, ia tahu terlambat bukanlah ide yang bagus.

Semalam, Patrick baru tidur jam dua subuh karena ia perlu membereskan dus-dus berisi barang bawaannya dari rumah yang notabene banyak sekali. Bukan furnitur atau pakaian yang banyak, sih, melainkan barang-barang koleksinya. Patrick bersikeras membawa semua koleksi vinyl dan CD yang ia kumpulkan dari sejak SD sampai SMA ke apartemennya. Patricia–ibu Patrick–mengomeli Patrick habis-habisan karena koleksinya sendiri memakan tempat enam dus (sudah termasuk dengan vinyl dan CD player) dan memintanya meninggalkannya di rumah saja. Tapi Patrick ngotot, "Kalau tidak kubawa, nanti tidak ada yang merawatnya, Bu. Aku tak mau mereka debuan!"

Dan jadilah Patrick begadang dan telat bangun. Salahnya, memang, baru pindahan ke apartemen sewaannya satu hari sebelum kuliah. Tak cukup waktu dan ia jadi tidak bisa mempersiapkan barang bawaan praktikum pagi harinya dengan baik. Jadi, sepanjang naik tangga menuju ruangan lab, Patrick sibuk merogoh-rogoh tasnya, memastikan pipet tetes, spatel, dan kawan-kawannya tidak ia tinggalkan di kamar.

"Jas, masker, sarung tangan lateks, sandal... sudah lengkap semua. Pipet tetes, oke. Spatel, oke. Perkamen, ada." Seketika perasaan lega menghampirinya. Syukurlah, ia tidak meninggalkan satu pun perlengkapan yang ia butuhkan.

Namun, saat Patrick merogoh kompartemen tas dan saku celana jinsnya, wajahnya pucat.

"Sial, ponselku..."

Patrick sampai di depan pintu labolatorium tepat lima belas sebelum jam tujuh. Semua teman sekelasnya berkumpul dk depan sana menunggu pintu dibukakan oleh asisten labolatorium. Patrick disambut cengiran lebar dari Joe. "Ke mana saja dirimu, eh? 7.45 baru muncul. Setoran pagi di kamar mandi?"

Patrick cemberut. "Tidak, Joe. Semalam aku tidur larut malam."

"Ooh." Joe manggut-manggut. "Pindahan? Harusnya kau panggil saja aku untuk membantu, toh aku tak melakukan apa-apa kemarin."

Patrick mengangguk sambil memakai maskernya. "Itu saja sebenarnya belum selesai, dua dus vinyl-ku belum kubongkar. Lemari pakaianku masih kacau balau." Kemudian ia mengenakan sarung tangan lateks di tangan kirinya. "Nanti mampir saja selesai kelas... Oh ya. Omong-omong, aku lupa bawa ponsel."

Mata Joe terbelalak. "Yang benar!? Oh Tuhan, Patrick. Kau tahu 'kan kita ada kuis nanti? Kita sudah sepakat untuk bertukar jawaban, _dude_!" Wajahnya berubah panik. "Bagaimana cara kita bekerja sama? Mana tempat dudukmu nanti akan jauh dariku lagi..."

"Aku tahu, Joe." Patrick mengerang. "Sudahlah, ini kuis pertama. Satu kelas juga tidak akan seambisius dan serajin itu. Ada remedial pula. Tadi malam, aku bahkan baru baca modul dua halaman, aku tak akan banyak membantu."

"Iya, tapi kalau begitu kau juga tak bisa melihat jawaban di internet, tahu!" sahut Joe.

"Siapa yang mau cari jawaban kuis di internet?"

Joe syok. Patrick terdiam.

Tahu-tahu, sesosok kakak tingkat berambut hitam sudah berdiri berkacak pinggang dan memasang senyum mengejek di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Hehehe... Bercanda, kak... Jangan dibawa serius, ya. Ehe." Joe nyengir-nyengir tapi dalam hatinya ia sudah berandai-andai melihat nilai C di kolom praktikum KimFar-nya. Aduh.

Kakak tingkat itu memandang Joe dan Patrick bergantian sebelum menyuruh mereka dan teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain masuk ke dalam lab. Entah perasaan Patrick saja atau kakak tingkat itu memandangnya lebih lama. Rasanya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki Patrick diperhatikan olehnya. _Mungkin sedang mengecek kelengkapan?_, pikirnya.

Sembari meletakkan tas di tempat yang disediakan, Joe berujar, "Tipemu banget, ya, Stump? Tattoo-nya keren deh! Dan aku nggak tahu mereka memperbolehkan mahasiswanya memakai eyeliner. _Wow_."

Patrick menanggapinya dengan pelototan. "Apaan, sih?" Walaupun sebenarnya dalam hati Patrick ia ingin setuju setengah mati dengan Joe, kakak tingkat dengan rambut hitam, eyeliner, dan tattoo yang menghiasi lengannya itu memang tipe Patrick!

"Dia memandangimu sampai segitunya, lihat 'kan tadi? Aku percaya satu minggu lagi kalian jadian."

"Mengada-ngada deh. Lagipula ia memandangi kita karena sedang mengingat-ngingat wajah maba yang pasti akan dapat nilai C–atau bahkan D karena merencanakan kerja sama."

Joe meringis. "Jangan menakut-nakuti gitu, dong!"

Tepat jam tujuh, semua praktikan mausk ke dalam lab. Mereka ditempatkan di sebuah enam meja panjang, di mana masing-masing meja mereka duduk berlima-lima sesuai nomor mahasiswanya.

Karena kebetulan nomornya termasuk urutan lima terawal di kelasnya, Patrick duduk di meja paling depan, sementara Joe jauh di belakang karena NPM mereka berbeda jauh. Dua orang asisten labolatorium berdiri tepat di depan meja Patrick, memperkenalkan diri mereka sebagai asisten labolatorium Kimia Farmasi untuk kelas Patrick di semester pertama.

Yang Patrick _uhuk_taksir_uhuk_ ternyata bernama Pete, nama aslinya cukup panjang namun Patrick berhasil mengingatnya, Peter Lewis Kingston III. Patrick bertanya-tanya apakah ia seorang keturunan ningrat atau semacamnya.

Kakak tingkat di sebelah Pete berambut gondrong, memiliki tattoo juga di kedua lengannya, yang Patrick ketahui bernama Andy memerintahkan satu kelas untuk mengambil kertas selembar dan menutup modul mereka, lalu membacakan soal kuis berjumlah lima nomor.

Sialnya, dari semua soal-soal kuis yang dibacakan, tidak ada yang Patrick tahu pasti. Semuanya hanya bisa ia kira-kira saja. Ada soal hitungan yang pernah ia kerjakan ketika SMA, tapi Patrick sudah lupa tentunya. Dua halaman modul yang ia baca malah tidak keluar di kuis sama sekali.

Selagi Patrick kebingungan dan mencoba menjawab beberapa pertanyaan kuis (_daripada tidak dijawab sama sekali, mungkin ada nilai kasihan_, pikirnya), ia bisa merasakan Pete berjalan bolak-balik sebelum berhenti cukup lama di meja Patrick untuk berbisik pelan.

"Satu, analisis kualitatif. Nomor dua, asam oksalatnya sudah benar, satunya lagi itu natrium biftalat. Nomor tiga, hitunganmu masih salah, coba dilihat lagi ekivalensi asam sulfat itu berapa. Nomor empat, strukturmu kurang rangkap dan OH di satu sisi. Nomor lima sudah betul."

Patrick mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran. Ia lalu menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Pete. "Apa?"

"Jawaban kuis. Tulis saja," sahut Pete sambil memamerkan cengiran khasnya. "Tapi diam-diam saja, ya!" Pete mengedipkan sebelah matanya (saat itu, Andy yang diam-diam memerhatikan Pete membatin, _Dasar genit!_). Lalu, lelaki rambut hitam itu berjalan meninggalkan meja Patrick untuk mengawasi kuis dari belakang.

Patrick hanya melongo, tapi detik kemudian ia melakukan apa yang Pete suruh, lalu mengumpulkan kertas jawabannya ketika Andy berhitung mundur dari lima, mengumumkan waktu pengerjaan sudah habis.

Berikutnya seluruh praktikan ditugaskan untuk menganalisis suatu senyawa menggunakan reagen-reagen yang tersedia. Satu orang mendapatkan satu tabung reaksi berisi zat kimia yang harus mereka identifikasi.

Dua puluh menit selagi Patrick dan teman-teman sekelasnya sibuk mencoba reagen sana sini, Andy mengumumkan hasil kuis yang selesai diperiksa. Sebagian kelas tidak lulus kuis dan harus mengikuti remedial berupa ujian lisan minggu depan, dan nama Patrick tidak ada di daftar orang-orang yang remedial, tentu saja. Sedangkan Joe termasuk mereka yang remedial, Patrick menyesal Joe tidak bisa duduk di sebelahnya tadi.

Saat mereka bertemu di meja samping untuk mengambil reagen yang kira-kira tepat, Joe berujar kepada Patrick yang berada di sebelahnya. "Tidak remedial? Kok bisa, sih? Teman sebelahmu memberikan jawaban, ya?"

Patrick menggelengkan kepalanya sambil meneteskan sedikit asam asetat ke dalam tabung reaksinya. "Orang yang menegur kita di depan tadi... Pete. Dia membisikkan jawabannya, Joe. Seluruh jawaban kuisnya dari nomor satu sampai lima. Aku tak tahu mengapa."

Raut wajah Joe langsung berubah cemberut. "Huh, pantas saja. Ternyata kau main curang ya, diberi tahu oleh pacarmu."

"Bukan pacarku!"

"Belum, tepatnya. Eh, atau aku dekati kakak aslab yang satunya, ya? Biar dapat jawaban juga setiap kali kuis."

Patrick hanya memutar matanya. Malas menanggapi Joe.

Di sisi lain, selagi praktikan mereka sibuk dengan tugasnya masing-masing. Andy dan Pete sibuk bercakap-cakap mengenai mahasiwa baru yang sukses membuat Pete senyam-senyum sejak pagi.

Siapa lagi, _Patrick_ lah.

"NPM 045. Patrick Martin Stump," kata Andy sambil membolak-balik kertas absensi. "Kalau suka, ya dekati saja."

Pete hanya terdiam menatapnya. "Andy, tidakkah kau merasakan aura itu?"

Andy menyerngit. "Apa?"

"Dia, Andy... adalah seorang–" Pete mendekatkan dirinya untuk berbisik di telinga Andy,

"–_power bottom_."

Yang sukses membuat Andy memutar bola matanya. "Oh, Tuhan. Dasar Pete bego."

Pete hanya cengar-cengir. "Manis sekali sih, dia, Andy. Rambutnya blonde stroberi... Bibirnya kalau tersenyum, duh."

Sembari mengambil asam sulfat encer, Andy berujar, "Kalau kau tidak melakukan sesuatu–memberanikan dirimu–di pertemuan pertama, aku yakin di praktikum-praktikum berikutnya ia akan makin susah untuk didekati."

"Kata siapa aku belum melakukan sesuatu?" Pete cemberut. "Sok tahu."

"Selain memelototi dia di depan lab tadi?"

Baru saja Pete ingin memprotes penuh semangat ingin pamer–

"Memberitahunya jawaban kuis tidak termasuk langkah pendekatan."

Pete langsung lesu, gerakan tangannya yang sedari tadi sedang mencuci botol cokelat juga ikut melambat. "Kok kau tahu?"

"Pete. Yakin tindakanmu mondar-mandir dekat tempat anak itu lima menit pertama kuis sama sekali tidak mencolok?"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, dooong?"

Andy hanya mengindikkan bahunya. "Entahlah. Tapi, kita belum memilih koordinator praktikum, 'kan?"

Mendengar itu, Pete langsung semangat. "Oh, Andy, penyelamatku. Kau memang yang terbaik!" Mata Pete berbinar-binar. "Kita jadikan dia koordinator, tentu saja. Lalu

"Iya, iya, baiklah. Itu urusan nanti, Pete. Sekarang, praktikan-praktikan ini perlu pengawasan kita, oke?" Andy beranjak dari tempatnya dan berkeliling dari meja ke meja, menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari mereka yang belum berhasil menebak zat dalam tabung reaksi mereka.

Pete juga melakukan hal yang sama, hanya saja ia lebih sering mampir ke meja paling depan, melemparkan saran-saran pada Patrick.

"Coba dengan kalium iodat, Trick."

"Trick, kau belum memanaskannya dengan sempurna, makanya tidak berubah jadi putih. Reaksi kimianya tidak terjadi."

"Yakin yang kau ambil itu natrium tiosulfat, Trickster? Coba baca lagi labelnya."

Patrick heran sejak kapan Pete membuat-buat sendiri nama panggilan untuknya. "_Trickster_?"

"Yeah, Trickster. Kau suka?" Pete nyengir.

Patrick tidak yakin ia harus senang atau kesal. Senang karena sepertinya kakak tingkat ini memang tertarik padanya, atau kesal karena seenaknya saja memanggil Patrick dengan sebutan 'Trickster'.

Patrick malah bertanya kepada Pete, "Kak, kenapa membantuku terus?"

Ditanyai begitu, Pete tambah senang. "Yah, ingin saja membantu. Aku ini orang baik, tidak seperti kating-kating lainnya sok memasang wajah galak di depan mahasiswa baru. Oh, ya, jangan kira bantuanku gratis ya, Trickster."

"Aku harus bayar? Tapi Kak, aku tidak meminta bantuan itu darimu! Kau yang memberitahuku sendiri jawaban kuis tadi, 'kan?"

"Jangan 'Kak', Pete saja cukup." Pete tersenyum menggoda. "Dan, ya. Kau harus bayar, tetap saja. Atau kalau kau tidak ada uang, tukar dengan nomor ponselmu, bagaimana?" tanya Pete jahil.

"Apa, sih!"

Setelah itu, Patrick langsung meninggalkan mejanya untuk mengambil reagen lain, dan tentu saja, untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya akibat dimintai nomor ponsel oleh Pete. Mentang-mentang ganteng, seenaknya saja!, batin Patrick.

Satu setengah jam setelahnya, semua mahasiswa di kelas Patrick sudah berhasil menebak zat mereka masing-masing. Ketika tiba saatnya untuk penutupan praktikum, Andy mengumumkan bahwa untuk mempermudah komunikasi antar kelas dengan aslab, harus dipilih salah seorang dari praktikan kelas itu untuk menjadi koordinator. Dan tentu saja, karena permintaan khusus dari Pete, Patrick-lah yang terpilih menjadi koordinator kelasnya. Pete meminta Patrick untuk tinggal terlebih dahulu setelah praktikum ditutup untuk berbicara dengannya. Urusan antara aslab dan koor, katanya.

Andy meninggalkan Pete dan bergegas duluan ke kelasnya, sementara Joe juga izin duluan untuk ke kantin.

Tentu saja sebutan 'koordinator' itu siasat Pete supaya ia bisa meminta nomor Patrick.

"Halo, koordinator! Boleh minta nomor ponselmu?" senyum Pete disambut cemberut Patrick. Sebenarnya sih, Patrick begitu hanya agar ia bisa menutupi rasa malunya.

Patrick merogoh-rogoh tasnya, mencari ponselnya, tapi ia tidak dapat menemukannya di bagian manapun tasnya.

Oh sial, Patrick baru ingat. "Eh... Maaf, ternyata aku lupa bawa ponsel dan aku tidak hafal nomornya."

Pete tertegun mendengar jawaban Patrick.

Patrick hanya diam menatap mata hazel lawan bicaranya, namun sebelum ia bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi tadi pagi, Pete berujar duluan.

"Kau tahu," Pete memasang wajah kecewa bercampur kesal. "Kalau kau tidak tertarik padaku, aku paham kok. Tidak perlu sampai bohong seperti itu. Lupa bawa ponsel? Lupa nomor? Yang benar saja."

"Bukan begitu–"

Pete berbalik arah, mengambil tasnya, lalu bersiap pergi. "Aku pergi dulu. Ada kelas. Bye, _Stump_."

Oh, tidak. Pete tidak boleh memanggil Patrick dengan nama belakang setelah memanggilnya Trickster, _tidaktidaktidak–_

"Tunggu!" Patrick memberanikan dirinya untuk menahan tangan Pete. Masa bodoh ia jadi pusat perhatian kating dan maba lain yang lalu lalang depan lab karena berani-beraninya begitu dengan kakak tingkat.

"Kak–maksudku, Pete. Dengarkan aku dulu, ya?" Patrick menghela nafas. "Kemarin malam aku tidur larut malam untuk menata barang-barangku. _Well_, aku baru pindahan kemarin. Dan barangku berkardus-kardus, koleksi CD David Bowie-ku, vinyl-ku, pakaianku–ah maaf, aku terlalu banyak omong," Patrick menarik nafas, memasang wajah penuh maafnya. "Begini intinya, karena aku begadang, aku bangun telat, dan aku baru menyiapkan alat lab di pagi hari. Semuanya begitu terburu-buru sampai aku meninggalkan ponselku di kamar, jadi–"

Pete masih diam, memandang Patrick, menunggunya melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Jadi, Pete, kalau boleh, biar aku yang meminta nomormu." Patrick mengeluarkan pulpen. "Nanti akan kuhubungi, oke?"

Detik kemudian, Pete tertawa kecil. "Oh, Trickster. Aku tak menyangka sampai segitunya kau suka padaku." Senyum Pete kembali menghiasi bibirnya. "Tenang saja, aku juga segitunya suka padamu, kok!"

Pete mengambil pulpen dari tangan Patrick, menuliskan nomor ponselnya di telapak tangan Patrick.

_312-xxxx-xxxx_  
_ text me, trickster babey ;)_

"Hubungi aku, ya? Oh ya, aku juga tertarik pada koleksi CD dan vinyl-mu. Aku jadi ingin berkunjung ke apartemenmu. Aku juga punya beberapa, loh!" Pete mengedipkan sebelah matanya lagi. Dua kali sehari, tidak sehat bagi jantung Patrick! Alhasil, Patrick hanya bisa senyam-senyum malu.

Saat itu juga, Andy memanggil Pete dari tangga, memberitahu dosen yang akan mengajar di kelasnya sudah datang.

"Ah, aku harus pergi. Bye, Trickster! Hubungi aku, jangan lupa!"

Setelah Pete pergi, Patrick bisa memastikan ia harus segera membereskan koleksinya, kalau-kalau Pete mau mampir.

Dan sepanjang hari itu, bahkan ketika kelas Ilmu Farmasi-nya berlangsung, Patrick sibuk mengira-ngira selera musik Pete.

**Author's Note:**

> Pertama kalinya nulis Peterick setelah membaca beratus-ratus fanfiksi Peterick di AO3, hore! Maafkan aku jika dirasa agak-agak drama, humor gagal, dan out of character, ya, tapi aku sudah mengusahakan sebaik mungkin. :"D (judulnya cheesy banget pula, aduh maafin yaa aku ga pinter milih judul)
> 
> Boleh banget kasih kritik dan saran siapa tahu ke depannya bikin Peterick lagi hehehe.
> 
> Apabila berkenan, boleh tinggalkan komentar dan kudos *ngarep* atau sekedar hanya membaca saja, terima kasih banyak!


End file.
